


Merry Christmas

by slasher92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slasher92/pseuds/slasher92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Sam and Dean celebrate Christmas in a motel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caz17_04](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=caz17_04).



> This was written for the SPN Secret Santa gift exchange on Twitter! I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> I never quite decided on an age for the boys in this but they are young...say under 10.

“Merry Christmas Sammy,” Dean said as he walked into the room, a large grin plastered on his face and both hands behind his back.  
“Don’t call me that,” Sam muttered in response without looking up from the book he was reading. Dean’s grin just grew.  
“Now, now Sammy. This isn’t how to act if you want to get any of your presents.” Sam’s eyes shot up to meet Dean’s, a slow smile forming on his lips.  
“Dad came home?” he asked, his face lit up in hopeful expectation. Dean hated to have to crush it.  
“No, he still is gone but he promised to be home soon,” Dean said, fidgeting in place. He truly hated having to tell his baby brother that their father couldn’t be bothered with coming home for Christmas. Couldn’t stand the look of disappointment that graced Sam’s features every time Dean had to tell him the truth.  
“Whatever,” Sam mumbled as he turned his attention back to the book.  
“Hey, don’t get all sulky. He said he would be home soon and he will be. But in the meantime, I got ya something. Why don’t you open it?” Dean said, thrusting the poorly wrapped object in Sam’s direction. He reached for it and held it carefully in his hands. It didn’t feel like much so it couldn’t be a book and he hoped it wasn’t clothes. He gently tore at the corner of the paper and unwrapped the package slowly.  
He suddenly stopped. “Dean, I don’t have anything for you,” he said, his expression falling. Dean shrugged and motioned for Sam to continue opening the gift. Sam waited a few moments before returning his attention to the gift. Once the paper had fallen away, Sam sucked in a soft breath as he looked down at it. “Dean you shouldn’t have. How did you manage this?” Sam pulled the small set of oil paints and two new sketchbooks. He hadn’t realized that Dean knew he liked to draw sometimes, but of course Dean knew. Dean always seemed to know everything.  
Dean smiled at his brother and patted him once on the shoulder. “Ya like it? I didn’t know exactly what to get so the lady at the store said this was a good idea.”  
Sam looked up at Dean with a look of sheer happiness. “Dean. Thank you. I love it.” The brothers merely look at each other for a moment, smiling, before the moment was ruined by the sound of the door unlocking.  
“Sammy, go to the bathroom…now. Lock the door and don’t come out unless I say so,” Dean hissed as he scrambled for his own small knife that he had stolen from a store a year ago. Sam started to make his way to the bathroom, a look of nervous apprehension in his eyes. He knew he should listen to Dean but he also didn’t want to leave Dean all alone to face whoever was managing to open their door. “Now!” Dean almost barked as the door knob turned. Sam froze, his eyes glued to the door as it opened. However, the person on the other side was not someone set to rob them or kill them.  
“Dad!” Sam cried out as he ran to hug the older man. “You came home just in time for Christmas.” John smiled and hugged Sam back.  
“Told ya I would. Merry Christmas boys,” he said as he moved into the room far enough to close the door.  
“Dad,” Dean said, the knife still grasped tightly in his hand. “You’re back.”  
Although neither Winchester said it, the unspoken I’m glad you are okay, I missed you was heard loud and clear.  
“Merry Christmas Dad, I’m so glad you are back. Look at what Dean got me!” Sam said as he tugged on the sleeve of his father’s coat to drag him over to look at the art supplies. John laughed and let his youngest lead him. While Sam gushed about the simple gift, John looked over at Dean.  
“Looks like you did a good job Dean,” was all he said before turning his attention back to Sam. 

 

The rest of the night passed rather uneventfully, no more gifts were exchanged but that was okay with Dean. He had gotten the best gifts he could ask for, he had made Sam happy and got his father’s approval. All and all, it was a pretty damn good Christmas. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Cazza!


End file.
